


Accessorized

by velvetjinx



Series: Chilly Willy [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Dick Pics, Kink, M/M, MCU kink bingo 2017, no cryo for Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Bucky and Steve are apart, and Bucky is cold again, so he sends Steve an unconventional dick pic.





	Accessorized

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【冬盾】Accessorized 装饰物](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780380) by [GENE_on_Chromosome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GENE_on_Chromosome/pseuds/GENE_on_Chromosome)



> Written for square 17 of my MCU kink bingo card!
> 
> Also this is all the fault of the CapRBB slack chat, specifically Roh and Sami. XD

It wasn't often that Steve and Bucky were separated when it came to missions; they worked too well as a team. However, it did happen occasionally, and Steve was currently in a lonely hotel room in Helsinki bored out of his mind while Bucky was back at home in their apartment. The mission--fact finding and espionage--was going pretty well, although Natasha was doing most of the work. 

Steve shivered. The hotel room was heated, but Helsinki was fucking frigid in the winter. 

Suddenly missing Bucky's presence, he picked up his phone, and opened his messages. 

_Hey, baby, miss you,_ he typed. _What’re you doing right now?_

A few moments later, as he was climbing into bed, his phone buzzed and he reached for it eagerly. 

_Miss you too. Just out the shower._

Steve had a sudden image in his mind’s eye of his boyfriend, wet and naked and flushed from the shower, and he groaned, reaching down to palm his hardening cock. 

_You all naked and wet right now?_ he messaged back. 

_Yeah, but it's fucking freezing again so I won't be for long. Gonna get under the blankets in a sec since you're not here to warm me up :(_

Steve slid his hand under the blanket and began to slowly stroke himself. _What would we be doing if I was there?_

_I'd be warming my dick in your ass again, because I'm serious, Steve, it's fucking cold. But just thinking about being in your ass is making me hard._

_Show me,_ Steve replied, his hand moving faster on his cock. After a brief pause his phone buzzed and Steve looked at the picture before bursting into near hysterics. 

Steve didn't know where Bucky had found a hat and scarf small enough to fit on his dick, and was afraid to ask, but the mood was gone now and he took his hand off his softening cock with a sigh. 

_Buck oh my god what the fuck???_

_Well you're not here to warm it up! I had to improvise!_ came the reply. 

_I swear you are the biggest dork in the world._

_It's why you love me! You still touching yourself?_

_How did you know?_ Steve typed back. _But to answer your question, no, I'm not, your pic kinda killed the mood._

_I thought sending dick pics was supposed to be a turn on? Isn't that what all the kids do nowadays?_

Steve could practically see Bucky's smirk. _They don't usually dress them up in winter accessories, asshole. I'm surprised you didn't find a pair of gloves to go with it._

_Don't be stupid, Steve, my dick doesn't have hands._

Steve went back into hysterics, his stomach muscles starting to hurt from laughter. _I hope they work because I'm not sure I want that in my ass ever again now._

 _:((((((((_ Bucky replied, and Steve grinned. 

_Just kidding, baby, but seriously. You're ridiculous._

_Yeah, but I'm YOUR ridiculous._

Steve shook his head, filled with fondness. _Damn right. Anyway, I'd better sleep. Long day ahead tomorrow. Love you._

_Love you too, baby._

Steve put his phone on the bedside table and snuggled under the blankets, soon falling into a deep sleep. And if he dreamed of dicks in hats, well, no one was able to call him on it.


End file.
